Life at the end
by Portgas D. Shanks
Summary: A fiction based on the life of the Straw Hats at the end of the story. Mainly a fiction about the Sanji x Nami pairing but has other pairings in small parts like Luffy x Hancock, Zoro x Robin, Usopp x Kaya, Sabo x Koala and Law x Bonney.
1. The 5 year break

**_Sanji x Nami fanfic_**

 **Prologue**

-Luffy had become Pirate King, waged war against the World Government with his crew & allies and changed the landscape of the world in its entirety. Like Gol D. Roger, now that he was Pirate King & could roam the seas freely, he decided to have a family; a loving wife (overly loving) and a kid.

-Zoro had become the World's greatest swordsman by avenging his master Dracule Mihawk, who was deceitfully killed by a swordsman of Blackbeard's crew. He preserved the honour of the title and fulfilled his promise to Kuina.

-Nami had explored the world with her crewmates & had drawn the world map. The crew had huge treasures, half of which were split amongst crew mates (despite Luffy wanting all to buy meat until Nami beat him up), and the other half still preserved on the Thousand Sunny for future adventures.

-Usopp had met his father and had become a Top Marksman like him after he became the brave warrior of the seas by avenging his father's death at the hands of Van Augur.

-Sanji had found the All Blue, the chef's paradise, his dream. In his journeys, he learned more culinary skills and leg fighting techniques and was independent of his Vinsmoke family.

-Chopper was a famous Pirate Doctor finally recognised by people as such and not as the crew's pet. He could now cure any disease with his medicine and his medical skills were only rivaled by Trafalgar Law.

-Robin had unravelled all mysteries about the void century and the true history of the world by studying various poneglyphs.

-Franky along with Usopp had become a great weapons inventor and a world renowned shipwright. He fulfilled his dream of travelling the entire sea with the Thousand Sunny.

-Brook had met Laboon & his memory of the Rumbar Pirates was at peace.

-Jinbei's dream of seeing parity and non-discrimination between humans and fishmen had come true as Fishmen could live freely on land as any other human.

 **Chapter 1:- The 5 year break**

After all this, Luffy summoned his crew mates & asked if they achieved all their dreams & everyone confused at the purpose of the question replied yes. Luffy responded to their confusion amusingly replying, "Well not yet! With every big dream, there are other smaller dreams. I want all of you to fulfill each of them before we embark on an endless adventure together, recalling old adventures and meeting old friends."

Everyone was still confused as to what he was saying and what he meant. He proceeded further, "Let's go our separate ways for 5 years, fulfill every smallest dream you have & we shall meet again for a never ending adventure together at Sabaody Archipelago." Everyone was shocked and asked why? Luffy looking to the sky said, "Life is an adventure. The moment adventure ends, we stop living. When I was young, the 3 of us (seeing the image of him, Sabo & Ace drinking sake to seal their brotherhood in the sky) promised to live life without regrets and die with a smile. That is why I want to keep roaming in the seas seeking adventure. That is why I want you all to fulfill every tiny dream & desire in these 5 years, so you can live life without regrets too."

Everyone was touched. Their captain was just Pirate King by name but by character now as well. He had matured. As he changed the world, he made very many friends and allies but some enemies too. He wanted the adventure to continue and hence they would reunite after 5 years.

Everyone was deciding & preparing for what they wanted to do in these 5 years. Luffy knew what he wanted. Zoro didn't have much as he simply wanted to visit Kuina and Mihawk's graves and meet Koshiro. So Robin asked him if he could accompany her along the journey. Zoro not knowing what to do for 5 years, hesitatingly agreed.

Usopp wanted to go back to his village & tell Kaya & the Usopp pirates about his adventures with his friends and meeting his father.

Chopper would return to Dr. Kureha, to do the same & tell her the medical skills he learned along the way. However, he would return to Luffy within 6 months instead of 5 years.

Franky returned to his town & told Zambai and the others of his adventures and creations. He met with Iceburg and reminisced old days with Tom-san and narrated everything to him and Kokoro-baasan too. He kept tinkering with weapons and kept in touch with Usopp using a video Den Den Mushi sharing his ideas.

Brook would return to Laboon and meet with Crocus. He would conduct music concerts as the Soul King in public.

Jinbe returned to Fishman island and visited Otohime and Fisher Tiger's graves while helping Fishmen who wished to settle on Land do so. Fishman island was considered Luffy's territory being ruled by Fukaboshi as he succeeded King Neptune and no other pirate ever dared to attack it.

Finally,….


	2. The Endless Night

**Chapter 2 :- The Endless Night**

Finally….. (Sorry for the long wait :P)

Nami wanted to return to her village to visit her sister Nojiko & her mother Bellmere's grave. She wanted to talk to her mother about how she became the best navigator and drew a map of the world as she wanted.

Sanji wanted to visit Zeff & thank him and tell him about his adventures and how he found All Blue along with meeting and teaching the other chefs, the new cooking skills and techniques he learned.

However, one thing hovered inside his head. He knew this was the last time he would see his beloved Nami-san in 5 years. He wanted to do something special for her. So since this was everyone's last night, he prepared a feast for everyone. He stopped Nami from eating with everyone saying he had something special for her. She thought he might have perhaps prepared one of her favourite dishes or deserts only. However, she was wrong. He had prepared something much more special.

He asked Nami to wear a beautiful dress instead of her usual skimpy clothing. She was surprised to this request as she thought; "Knowing his perverted nature, why would he make such a request?" However upon much pleading and insistence, she complied with his request.

When she changed & came to the deck, she was awestruck at the sight she just saw. She couldn't believe her eyes. A table with pure white cloth decorated with rose petals, a bottle of the finest and rarest red wine, glasses, plates and everything perfectly placed and arranged along with soft romantic music in the background. As soon as her high heels set foot on the deck floor, more rose petals showered from above from Robin's hands. Sanji had asked for the cooperation of the whole crew. No one would disturb his dream night. Robin and Brook also assisted him. Brook played the soft romantic music from somewhere on the deck where he wouldn't be seen (so that he wouldn't ruin the mood with any skull jokes or perverted behaviour) and Robin helped with the showering of petals through her multiple hands.

He bribed everyone with something and especially Luffy with meat so no one ruined his special night. Everyone on the ship understood his true feelings for her; how much he loved her, her and only her. Especially Robin as she was the most mature crew member alongside Jinbe, saw through him. The perverted behaviour and flirting with every woman was to keep him away from dedicating his life just to one person, so that he could fulfill his own dream and help his captain achieve his dreams too. Now as that part was done, there was no need to hold back anymore and continue the same way. Nami was not only his special one, but also the only one who couldn't understand his true feelings. So everyone co-operated with him.

Sanji was waiting near the table, dressed in his finest suit and as Nami walked in, he said "Welcome Nami-san." She was still walking while being surprised. Sanji came forth, held her hand, bent down on one knee, and kissed her hand and said, "You look so beautiful, Nami-san. Nothing less than the most beautiful goddess."

Nami, while blushing a lot for the first time, said, "Sanji-kun….." She was still very surprised. He pulled out the chair for her in a very welcoming fashion. As she sat down, he poured wine in her glass. It was the finest he had, saving it for this occasion. On the menu were all her favourite dishes and desserts. She smiled blushingly as she felt really special that night. Sanji was a bit different than his normal usual flirting. Something was different. Something more honest since Sanji worked so hard to make everything perfect despite the short time in hand. He was the chef, the waiter and the date.

They enjoyed their dinner and wine after which Sanji asked her to a dance. This time she agreed without hesitating even a bit. He lifted her up as they walked hand in hand, going to the dance floor as the night moon shined bright on them with rose petals falling from the sky (Robin). His left hand held her right, fingers folded on the other's hand as he slipped his right hand slowly on her lower back holding her and pulling her close. Her left hand rested on his chest as they slowly danced to the soft romantic tune, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Her head lifted up slightly and his slightly bent down as their eyelids slowly closed. Their foreheads touched with eyes completely shut, mouths slightly open as if silent words of love were being spoken. They both sank in the moment inhaling each other's breaths, immersed in the romantic night.

The stars and the moon shined brightest as she slid her hands from between his arms, holding his upper back as she rested her head on his upper chest slightly below the shoulders. She closed her eyes again as if in the ultimate comfort of the world. He then kissed her forehead with eyes almost closed and they then hugged each other in a loving embrace, standing still like that as if it was an endless night.

An endless night, until, …...


	3. The Mind Broke The Heart

**Chapter 3 :- The Mind broke the heart**

…..until she looked into his eyes & said, "Thank you Sanji-kun for this wonderful last night."

At that moment, he didn't know how to react. He wanted to ask her out. But why did she say 'last night'. Thoughts started running and bouncing up and down in his head. He loved her, truly loved her, but couldn't she see it. Did she fail to recognise any of his feelings? Did she think of this as a womanising trick? He probably couldn't live 5 years without seeing her but she probably didn't feel the same. Did she still think of him as a normal friend? Maybe he wasn't as special to her as she was to him.

His confidence had been shattered. How could he confess his feelings to her? These were the feelings he had since he first saw her. They intensified even more as time passed. What would she think of him? These 2 words made him dejected as he looked down instead of looking in her eyes. Seeing this, she asked him, "What happened Sanji-kun, did I say something wrong?"

Sanji stutteringly said with a fake smile, "N…No…..Nothing. It..It was a wonderful night. It's just that…I won't be able to see you for 5 years."

She giggled & said, "Don't worry. It's not the last time, we will see each other again." She hugged him again before saying goodnight and heading off to her room. He stood there watching the night sky while pulling out a cigarette & smoking. He stood there all night. He obviously couldn't sleep. This 5 year absence probably didn't mean much to her like it did to him. He stood there in his thoughts, wondering all night…..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the morning approached, he prepared breakfast for everyone. Only few people observed him and guessed what happened. In fact, only 2; Zoro & Robin. For the first time, he had a blank or emotionless face on a wonderful sunny morning. As Nami came, he wished her good morning while putting on a fake smile. Zoro and Robin saw through it. He served her breakfast with orange juice and went to the kitchen doing the dishes. Nami couldn't see through it again. The rest of the crew laughed & played around before the time for departure came.

Everyone packed their things and prepared for departure saying their final goodbyes. One by one, everyone left until name, Sanji, Zoro and Robin were left. Nami hugged Robin and said goodbye. She then taunted Zoro's sense of direction for a last time before wishing goodbye, saying "Stay with Robin. Don't get lost or else it will take just 5 years to find you" as Zoro gave a comic pissed off reaction. She finally turned to Sanji and gave a wide smile with eyes closed and said goodbye. Then se hugged him and whispered in his ears, "Thank you for a wonderful last night. I really loved it." After all she had the best night's sleep while Sanji was sleepless all night. Sanji knew she said these words as a friend and not out of love like he did. But, he was still happy and a genuine smile came on his face, simply because she was happy and she appreciated his effort genuinely. He said, "You're always welcome, Nami-san. See you soon." As Nami left, the smile slowly faded as he saddened.

Before Zoro and Robin said goodbye, Robin who knew what he was going through assured him and said "Someday she will understand how you feel and have the same feelings for you too. Don't worry too much and don't lose hope." She smilingly said. Zoro also said, "Yeah, someday you will get her, love-cook." And they said goodbye. Their words reduced the pain a little. It did assure him for the time being since she at least appreciated him truly, something which did not happen very often.

He departed on his own journey trying to get over this with some hope still left in him…..


	4. The Beginning of Emptiness

**Chapter 4 :- The Beginning of Emptiness (Sanji POV)**

Sanji returned to the Baratie. His dream was finding the all blue which he had finally achieved. He still had a debt to clear though, his debt to Zeff. With the help of the maps Nami gave only to her crewmates, he could guide Zeff to bring the Baratie, the floating restaurant to the All Blue. Sanji had already brought fishes from the All Blue which couldn't be found on East Blue for Zeff to experiment and cook with. With all the new dishes they could prepare with all the new marine wildlife and seafood, the Baratie's popularity rose exponentially. Sanji was considered the greatest cook in the world. His fame circulated everywhere. He was living a dream but was he really happy?

He seemed sad even when he cooked. The fame had no effect on him. When beautiful girls walked in, he didn't even look at them, leave alone flirted and when he tried, he couldn't even smile. Now the girls used to flirt on the handsome cook but he would politely reject their advances. Everyone wondered what had happened to the formerly vibrant and womanising Sanji. The Sanji that returned to the Baratie wasn't the Sanji that left.

Every night, he looked at the map. Everyone wondered why. The map reminded him of her, the person he loved the most. The moments he spent with her flashed in the night sky as if he was re-living them. The meals, drinks and desserts he prepared with so perfection and enthusiasm for her, the times he put his life on the line without a moment's hesitation, her tears and her laugh, the tough love he enjoyed when she beat him when he flirted with other women. He enjoyed them all. He wanted her attention. All the affectionate Nami-swan moments flashing before his eyes. He missed her a lot.

But more than this, he was filled with regret; regret that he didn't confess to her. What he regretted was that he didn't even try to tell her and just let her go. What had happened? Could just those 2 words make a once confident Sanji into this gloomy version.

That night Zeff came up to Sanji's room. He knew Sanji wouldn't be asleep. He sat with him and asked him, "You don't seem very happy lately, lil egg-plant. You look lost most of the time. What's the matter?" Sanji replied "N..Nothing…really." with a dejected face. Zeff told him "Let me tell you something. You remember when we had no food and were stuck on the rock? I had money but no food. That inspired our dreams to become chefs and our respect for food. Look where we are today. You seem like you miss something. But if you don't chase for it like it's your dream, you will never be happy. You must go and find your own happiness." Sanji tried to respond with an answer Zeff was all too familiar with, "But old man Zeff, I…"

Zeff interrupted "Stop rambling about debt. You showed me the All Blue's location and brought fish from there. I am now a world famous chef thanks to you. You helped me fulfill my dream. There is no debt to repay. Besides, you are like a son to me. If I was the reason for holding you back, what would that make me? Remember the first time you left the Baratie?"

Remembering that moment, Sanji broke into tears once again and thanked Zeff. Zeff left the room saying some final words of wisdom, "The day you stop chasing your dreams is the day you stop living. Live your life to the fullest…..son, without any regrets." (As a few tears came in Zeff's eyes too. For he had a father-son bond with Sanji)

Sanji looking up to the stars seeing Nami's smiling face in them speaks within himself, "Nami-san, I will not give up. I haven't given up yet and never will. Whether you love me or not is your choice. Mine is to stay devoted to you forever, love you forever, stand by you forever and never let anyone put a single scratch on you or bring a tear to your eye. That I promise. I am coming…Nami-san."

The next morning, Sanji was all packed up and set to leave, his destination being Nami's village in East Blue. He said his goodbyes to all the chefs and Zeff as everyone was in tears knowing this might be the last time they probably see Sanji.

Sanji was in tears too again but he was also enthusiastic for seeing his beloved Nami-san again and fulfilling his real dream, that is spending the rest of his life loving her, even more than he always has…..


	5. The Beginning of Realisation

**Chapter 5 :- The beginning of realisation (Nami POV)**

Nami had returned to her village to live with her sister. Nokijo was very glad to see her. The villagers all gathered to welcome her. She was well respected. After all she had done for her village, she had also gone on to become the navigator of the Pirate King's crew and the best navigator in the world. She visited her mother Bell-mere's grave to speak to her having finally achieved all of her dreams. She was famous, rich, had drawn the world map just as she promised her mother and had great friends. Life was great!

Days kept passing by but with every passing day, the happiness went down bit by bit. She felt a bit lonely. The days were all ordinary unlike on the Sunny where every day was special. She lived like a queen, everyone listening to her, funny things going on and a cook who served her like he was her butler. As she was recalling moments with her friends, she also recalled the moments spent with Sanji especially the last romantic night. That was the most special thing someone ever had done for her. Everyday, the morning breakfasts were great. He would always surprise her with something new, nice and delicious albeit with a little flirting. She giggled and laughed as she recalled the moments when she would hit him and he would still get up with heart shaped eyes. She missed all that.

Suddenly she heard a voice.  
"What are you dreaming about?" Nojiko asked with a smile. She was day dreaming.  
Nami replied, "Me? Nothing!" with a little bit dejected face.  
"You miss them, don't you?" Nojiko asked.  
"Yeah…" Nami replied.  
"If you aren't happy then, you should go visit them." Nojiko said.  
"N…No, it's not that…..uhm…..ohk…..maybe you are right. I guess I will go visit one of them." Nami said.

Now came a big question. Who should she visit? "They're all probably busy with something. What should I do?" She thought. She recalled moments with every crew member but was stuck on that night with Sanji for more than half of the day.

"What's happening to me? Maybe I'm thinking too much." She thought. Maybe she just wanted some special treatment like a royalty and a friend to spend time with. But she didn't want to bother her Nakamas. Thinking where she would find this and where she should go, she decided to visit her old friend Vivi for a month.

She decided to tell Nojiko that she was leaving for a while. She packed her stuff to depart the next day. In the morning, she told her sister, "I am going to visit one of my dear friends. I will return soon." Nojiko gave her supplies for her journey without asking where she was going or for how long. She just wanted her to be independent and happy and she knew she would return soon. Nojiko hugged Nami as Nami said goodbye to depart for Alabasta…..


	6. The moment of Truth

**Chapter 6 :- The Moment of truth (Nami POV)**

Nami arrived at Alabasta. Vivi was so happy to see her best friend. They hugged each other and she was given a grand welcome. She stayed with Vivi and Carue and was given royal treatment. They talked, laughed, and had lots of fun. Vivi showed her how much Alabasta had changed now and how it was very peaceful and prosperous. They had lots of things to do together like racing with the Super Billed Duck squad etc. Initially everything was great but then again as some days passed the happiness kept reducing. It didn't feel the same. Something was tinkling inside. It was all happening again. Vivi saw it and asked her the same question as Nojiko, whether she missed them? Nami responded affirmatively looking a bit sad and slightly dejected.  
Vivi asked her, "Do you miss all of them or any specific person?"  
After a pause, Nami hesitatingly replied, "All of them…I guess…"

Vivi understood what the problem was and knew Nami wouldn't just accept it if she said it to her. So she came up with an idea. Everyday she spoke to her about one of her Nakama and Nami recalled and narrated memories with them. Everyday she answered with the same vigour until Vivi brought up the memories with Sanji. Suddenly Nami's face seemed bright. She was smiling and happy with more added enthusiasm. Nami told Vivi about the last night she spent with him and what a surprise he gave her. She described it as her best night seemingly lost in that memory. The memory of that night always gave her a peaceful dreamy sleep with a wide smile on her face. Vivi smiled because she had realised what Nami still hadn't. She had started to fall for him. Not just fall for him but she had unknowingly fallen in love with him. She just didn't realise it till now as she always brushed it away as friendship.

Everyday Vivi spoke a little bit about him to Nami and those seemed her happiest moments of the day. As the last day approached and Nami was set to leave for her village, while taking the last bath together, Vivi thought of helping her realise her feelings. She asked Nami straight on.  
"Do you love Sanji?"  
Nami shocked at the sudden question stutteringly answered, "N….No! What are you talking about?!"

Vivi replied, "The truth! You said you miss everyone yet you miss him the most, more than any other Nakama."  
Nami in a higher pitch, replied "No, that's not….."  
Vivi interrupted before Nami could even finish and continued further, "Then why is it that you smile and laugh the most when we speak of him? Why do you speak of that night more than any other night? There's no need to fight and hide these feelings. That's what's making you sad. If you truly want to be happy, follow your heart without doubting it. Don't let your mind think otherwise."

Nami heard these words with eyes wide open. It was a moment of realisation. Lightning had struck, both in her mind and heart. Yet she still wasn't fully sure. She still had doubts. She asked Vivi, "What if it was just that night and nothing more?"  
Vivi flatly asked her, "Would you have been able to enjoy that night with anyone else but him?"

Again Nami lost in the flashback, recalled the memories; The memories when she sank her head in the comfort of his chest; The memories when he kissed her hand and forehead; The memories when they danced in each other's arms, lost in each other's embrace. She definitely wouldn't have enjoyed them with anyone else but him. She finally had realised and maybe she should have stopped fighting it. But she still needed more answers.

"What if he loves someone else? What if he flirts with other women? What if I am not the only one?" Nami asked while shouting as tears formed in her eyes.

Vivi replied "You still can't see it, can you?"  
Nami looked to Vivi as she started to weep.  
"You are the one he truly loves."  
Nami asking all the questions lingering in her mind, "But he also flirted with you and later with Robin and with many other women….." she said in a higher pitch.

Vivi again replied in an assuring tone, "Yet you are the one he really loved. He flirted with us too but you were more special to him than anyone else. Why did he just call you 'san' and not 'chan' like the rest of us? Why did he always pay more attention to you than others? I don't know why he flirted but it was pretty obvious to see through this. I bet if you ask anyone else, they will all say the same. You are the only one who failed to realise this and still are. I am telling you not to fight it. You never really acknowledged him. If you still have doubts, then let me ask you. You speak of that last night very fondly. Then tell me, did he do that for Robin as well? Has he ever done that for any other woman?"

Nami was speechless. She looked down failing to answer.  
Vivi continued, "You are his only Nami-san. The rest of us are all the same for him, just friends. But you are his only special one."  
[P.S:- In manga or anime, Sanji has never ever called any other woman as san except Nami. This is in reference to that]

Nami holding her knees with arms folded around, bowed her head and slowly closed her eyes. The questions had been answered. The doubts were cleared. The fighting and clashing of feelings her heart had stopped. Her heart finally felt peace as she accepted the truth and sadness disappeared.

Vivi giving her a last piece of advice said, "If you want to confirm his feelings still, then find him and confess your own. It's better to be fearless at that moment than live a life of regret."

Nami finally smiled with relief. She knew what she had to do. She hugged Vivi with tears of joy and thanked her dearly.  
"Thank you so much, Vivi. I am forever grateful to you." Nami said as she thanked her friend joyfully.

Vivi, seeing her friend happy, replied with a smile, "You don't have to thank a friend. Just don't forget me when you begin life with him."  
Nami cheerfully smacking Vivi very lightly said, "Idiot…how can I?"

Nami hugged Vivi and said her goodbyes. She departed for her village happily waving towards Vivi.

Meanwhile Sanji…


	7. The Long Search

**Chapter 7 :- The Long Search (Sanji POV)**

While Nami was spending time with Vivi in Alabasta, Sanji had arrived at her village. He was familiar with the village and Nami's sister Nojiko having been there in the past. He immediately went to her house. After greeting Nojiko and having some tangerine juice, he asked Nojiko where Nami was.  
Nojiko replied, "She left a few days ago. She was upset about something and wanted to visit a friend."  
Sanji shocked to hear this replied, "WHAT?! What was she upset about and where did she go?" He asked in desperation.  
Nojiko replied, "I don't know what she's upset about. She hasn't even told me where she has gone or for how long." Nojiko wondered herself.

Sanji immediately speaking in his thoughts, "My Nami-san is upset about something. It's my duty to cheer her up. Whether she accepts me or not, it's my responsibility to give her happiness, to protect her, no matter what the cost. I will always love her even if she thinks of me as a friend. I will always be there whenever she needs me. So I can't just sit here. I will find here wherever she may be and do whatever it takes to bring a smile to her face. Nami-san….."

He prepares to depart immediately.  
Nojiko asks him, "Leaving so early?"  
Sanji responds, "Yeah. I have to find Nami-san as fast as I can."  
Nojiko asks, "But you don't know where she's gone. How will you find her?"  
Sanji replies, "Yeah but I can't just sit here and wait. She is upset. I have to cheer her up. You said she went to visit a friend. Maybe she went to visit a nakama. I'll meet up with everyone till I find her. Even if I had to go to the ends of the world, I don't mind."

Nojiko understood the reason why he came looking for Nami in these words. As he left, she smiled and said, "Good luck" as Sanji smiled back and thanked her and left asking Nojiko a favour, to inform him when Nami returned to which she agreed.

Sanji set out first to meet up with Robin & Zoro who were visiting Zoro's old dojo in East Blue at that time. Since Robin was Nami's best friend on the crew, maybe she went there, he thought. He met up with them after a few days journey. Robin was glad to see him and so was Zoro (albeit in his own way).

Robin:- "Sanji, how have you been? It's great to see you."  
Sanji:- "I've been ok, Robin-chan. How about you? Is this shitty swordsman being a problem?"  
Zoro:- "You bastard….Oi, Love-cook, what brings you here?"  
Robin giggled as these 2 glared at each other.  
Sanji:- "I've been looking for Nami-san. I went to her village but she wasn't there. She had gone to live with a friend for a while. Robin-chan is her best friend in our crew. So I thought she came here. Did she come here?"  
Robin:- "No. She hasn't been here." She smilingly said.  
Sanji:- "I see….." looking down worriedly.  
Robin:- "I'm glad you haven't given up. Keep trying. Someday she will definitely realise and acknowledge your feelings and it will be soon. I'm sure about that."  
Sanji:- "Thank you Robin-chan." He said with a slight smile.  
Zoro:- "Besides, if you give up, you will be a loser forever, curly eyebrows." He said arrogantly (Zoro's way of motivating Sanji xD)  
Sanji replying in an equally comical fashion, "You are one to give me advice, Marimo. By now, you should have been married to Robin-chan after being with her for such a long time and living together now. Baka Marimo!"  
Zoro:- "What did you say you shitty cook?" he replied in his funny angry way as the 2 clashed heads and Fire erupted. (Imagine the funny fights between these 2 like in the anime xD)  
Robin laughed at this sight.

Sanji:- "I guess I will be leaving. I can't stop till I find her. See you later Robin-chan. Oi Marimo, take good care of her."  
Zoro:- "Yeah whatever. Mind your own business and leave before I cut you up." With a pissed off ignorant look.  
Sanji:- "What did you say, shitty marimo?"  
As they clashed again xD  
Robin interrupted, "I hope you succeed this time."  
Sanji said thanks to them and left as he waved while smiling at them.

The next person he thought of visiting was the crew captain Luffy. He travelled and went to Makino's bar in Luffy's village to ask her where Luffy was so he could ask him if he knows where Nami is. Luckily he found Luffy there itself talking with Rayleigh and Shakky and Hancock present. He rushed and asked him.  
"Luffy, have you seen Nami-san?"  
Luffy smiling and carefree, "Hisashiburi dana (It's been a long while) Sanji. Nope. I haven't seen her. Did something happen to her?" Luffy making a weird and blank expression  
Sanji:- "Yeah. I went to find her in her village but she had left to meet a friend because she was upset. I went to Robin-chan but Nami-san wasn't with her as well. So I came here to ask you if you saw her."

Luffy smiled and said carelessly, "Anyway forget her. Now that you're here, make me some delicious food. Hurry! Food! Food! Food!" [Remember the scene in alabasta when Luffy knocked out Ace and smoker and said Meshi Meshi Meshi xD] with a fork and spoon in his hand.

Sanji smacked him on the head angrily, "You bastard. That's all you can think of!"  
Hancock rushed to Luffy's side giving Sanji a death glare as Sanji turned to stone for a few moments but this time out of fear.  
Hancock:- "L…Luffy. Are you alright?"  
Luffy:- "I'm ok." While still giving a wide smile. For this was an everyday story aboard the Thousand Sunny.  
Hancock:- "I'll make your food." As she left for the kitchen.  
Luffy touching the swelling on his head which was the size of the mountain, said "I… I'm sorry. It hurts."  
Luffy suddenly smiling and giving a detective pose, "Ah… [while pounding his fist on his other hand]. I know where you can find her!"  
Sanji enthusiastically said, "Where?! Hurry! Tell me quickly!"  
Luffy showing his teeth wide, "You should try her village. Hehe."  
Sanji:- "Idiot! I already went there!"  
Luffy:- "Then why did you come here?"  
Sanji replied furiously, "Because, I didn't find her!"  
Luffy again making his detective like face said, "Aha…You should ask Robin."

Sanji turning super saiyan kicked luffy very hard sending him smashing into the wall.  
"You stupid idiot! That's where I came from. Were you even listening to what I said?!"  
Luffy pulling his head out of the bricks of the wall, "I…It hurts!"  
Sanji:- "What the hell was I thinking when I thought of asking you!" With full white eyes and nerves showing.

Luffy:- "Maybe you should ask Usopp."  
Sanji:- "That's what I should have done in the first place! You just wasted my time."  
Luffy:- "Then let me help you cover it. You will reach Usopp's village in no time" He said with his trademark smile and grin.  
Sanji:- "Really?... How?"

A few minutes later…..  
Luffy grabbed 2 trees with each hand and stretched them like a catapult. The difference was Sanji was the stone about to fired xD.  
Luffy:- "Gomu Gomu no…"  
Sanji:- "What the hell are you doing, you fucking moron! N…No…..No…..Not this againnnnnnnn!"  
Luffy:- "…Zenmai." [means spring. Remember his similar catapulting move in Alabasta's desert with Zoro and Chopper.] LOL.  
Sanji as he was sent flying into the sky screamed, "Luffy…You bloody asshole…I'll kick your butt when I see you again….."  
As he flew till he became as tiny as a star shining and almost out of sight.

Luffy amazed at the sight happily said, "Heh…Wow! He will reach in no time. Hehe. This ought to do it. I'm sure he'll thank me later. Hehe."  
Hancock:- "Food's ready."  
Luffy happily running inside, "Meshi Meshi Meshi…" [Food, food, food…."]

As usual, Luffy's aim sucks. Sanji ended up in the water near the shore of Usopp's village. As he went to Usopp's house, he wasn't there. So he wen't to Kaya's mansion figuring that's where he would be. Indeed he was there. He went through the same routine asking about Nami and narrating his journey. Usopp interrupting in between asked him how he reached there this fast from Luffy's village. Sanji with his body surrounded by fire told him the reason in absolute anger. Usopp fell from his chair bursting in laughter.

As Kaya's butler Merry brought refreshments for Sanji, Usopp getting back to the main point said, "No, she hasn't come here either." Sanji worriedly thought, "Where could Nami-san have gone?"  
Usopp:- "I don't think she might have gone to visit either of the rest but still let me ask everyone through the Den Den Mushi."  
He asked Brook, Franky, Chopper and Jinbe but no one knew where she was. Sanji got more worried.  
Usopp told him, "Don't worry. She'll be fine and in case I come to know anything about her, I will inform you."

As Sanji prepared to leave, he asked to borrow a boat which the Usopp pirates presented to him. (Since he forgot his as Luffy sent him launching in the air). As he was leaving from the shore of syrup village, Kaya said, "I hope you find her and live a happy life together." Usopp used to tell Kaya stories of Sanji's devotion to Nami. Sanji replied smilingly, "Thank you Kaya-chan. Thank you Usopp." His smile faded a bit as he was still worried. He waved goodbye to Usopp, Kaya, Merry and the Usopp pirates as he left back for the Baratie.

He returned to the Baratie. He was unsuccessful in his quest and search for her. He spent every day worrying and thinking about her. Many a times, the dishes fell from his hand and broke while he would clean them. He would often make mistakes as he seemed absent minded. It never happened before but nowadays, he was always absent minded or day dreaming and worrying about Nami. He wouldn't smile also or would have to fake it but his ever worried face made it pretty obvious that something was wrong. Everyone wondered what happened to him. He would sleep on the roof gazing at stars seeing Nami's cute face, all the while thinking, "Where are you, Nami-san?"

Until…


	8. Reunion at Last

**Chapter 8 :- Reunion at Last**

….Until one day he received a letter. As he read it, he had a wide smile with tears falling from his eyes as he said "Thank God….." (Remember the baby face Sanji made when he saw Nami in Thriller Bark xD)

Nami had returned to her village. She stayed there for a couple of days and explained her feelings to her sister. Nojiko encouraged her to go for him in a discussion on the 2nd day. Nojiko:- "You should go see him. You two would be perfect for each other."  
Nami:- "And why do you think so?" she asked wondering herself since she had no clue about Nojiko meeting Sanji.  
Nojiko:- "Because he came here looking for you. When I told him you had gone to a friend's place, he immediately set out to look for you again. He said he would find you no matter what it takes and probably went to see your nakama. That's why…."

By this time, Nami was already crying with her hands held together on her chest. She needed no confirmation now, not anymore. She realised he always loved her and she was the idiot who failed to see it. How did she ever doubt him, she wondered. She thought how would she face him but not after listening to her sister. Everything was crystal clear to her now and now it was her turn to go searching for him.

She packed and was set to depart the next day. She had a sleepless night filled with restlessness in her heart. She dreamt sweet dreams of her and Sanji together. She felt so happy. This was how love felt like. And in the meantime, Nojiko informed Sanji of Nami's decision in a letter. Yes, that very same letter that made him cry in happiness.

Nami left for the Baratie. Naturally Sanji wasn't going to sit around doing nothing. He had some special arrangements in mind. When Nami arrived in the evening, the Baratie's door was open. There were no customers inside and it was dark with the only light coming from the sunset from an open window.

As she went in, Sanji immediately held her hand from behind and ran with her to another room. She couldn't see his face and couldn't recognise him since it was dark. She scream, "Leave me…Let me go…..Sanji-kun…..Help!" As he opened the door to the room, he said, "It's me Nami-san. I had been awaiting your arrival."  
Nami:- "But how did you know?"  
Sanji:- "I had asked your sister to tell me as soon as you came back. I also went to Robin, Zoro, Luffy and Usopp to find you but failed. I was worried you know?"  
Nami:- "Sanji-kun….." She was touched, she had no words.

Sanji turned on the lights and she was surprised by what she saw. She was already speechless and this left her in further awe. Sanji decorated the entire room, every wall with photos of her, the various moments they enjoyed together. She was looking around it in absolute awe. If that last night was special, this was twice as much but he wasn't done yet. He pulled a table which had a covered dish in it. He asked Nami to uncover it. It was a heart shaped cake with red coloured icing on top of which was written "I love you, Nami-san" in white cream icing. The inside was a chocolate cake with layers of Orange fillings, just as she liked. She couldn't have gotten a more romantic surprise.

She burst into tears, hugging him. Sanji smiled as he hugged her with 1 hand on her back and 1 on the back of her head pulling her closer slowly and gently. Suddenly, she pulled back a bit and started hitting his chest with both her fists while crying and asked,  
"Why?! Why do you love someone like me so much. I am a selfish and greedy girl. I manipulated you many times and took advantage, yet you never complained, never objected, always complied gladly with utmost devotion. You would always surprise me, do so much and yet I didn't acknowledge you more than a friend. How?! How could you love someone like me so much? Any other girl would have fallen for you after all this, yet you were still stuck on me. Why? You could have easily found someone better than me. Someone actually worthy of all this, worthy of you." She cried while resting her head on his chest as tears kept falling from her eyes.

Sanji smiled, stroked her head gently and after that, raised her chin so she could look into his eyes. He replied,  
"Because any other girl just wouldn't do. I only love my Nami-san and in my eyes, there is no one better than her. Nami-san, let me ask you something. How could I have done so much for someone else when the only one I ever truly loved was you? I was lost in you, since the moment I first saw you, when you were laughing at the Baratie, hitting the table with your hands in laughter. I could never forget that cute face which made me drown in you forever. Ever since then, I was yours and yours alone. You were the only girl I ever loved and only one I ever will…..Well, besides our daughter." (He said genuinely as well as jokingly xD) With a smile on his face, he placed both his hands on her cheeks gently and softly wiping her tears as Nami gave 1 final love punch as she smiled and hugged him.

Sanji served her dinner. They ate the cake and she was waiting as Sanji did the dishes. He later brought her to the balcony of the room. It was already night with stars shining bright. As they gazed at the beautiful night sky, Sanji told her how he gazed at the night sky picturing her smiling face every day when he was worried about her.  
Nami:- "Sanji-kun….."  
As he looked back in her eyes, she placed her hands behind his neck holding him as they smiled at each other looking deep in each other's eyes as Sanji placed his hands on her lower back.  
Sanji:- "I love you Nami-san…"  
"Nami:- "I love you too, Sanji-kun…"  
They both said I love you and gently pulled each other close slowly shutting their eyes as they kissed each other. Winds kept blowing as curtains were shaking. Now it was the sky, stars and moon glaring at the sight of true love as time stood still.

A few days passed. Life was going great. Nami would now help Sanji in his work like doing dishes, help while cooking etc. Sanji cut down on his smoking only doing so when Nami wasn't nearby. Well only love can change people like this. Nami realised money can't buy you happiness. Only being with your loved ones can. She finally truly understood Bellmere.

One day while both Sanji & Nami were washing the dishes together, some lather was on Nami's cheek. Sanji wiped the lather and kissed her on the cheek. Nami had gotten used to and loved his romantic nature at any moment whatsoever like him kissing her on the forehead every day before sleep. She loved it all.

Nami asked Sanji that she wanted to live in her village, so she could visit Bell-mere's grave every day. She wanted to speak to her. Sanji agreed without hesitating a bit. Nami knew he could never say no to her but she would still ask xD. Sanji would always happily comply.

It was another departure from the Baratie but this time a happy one. Zeff and the chefs were happy to see Sanji so happy. And they left for Cocoyashi village in smiles rather than tears…..


End file.
